orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Quarters
Quarters are living accommodations on space-faring vessels. Quarters are the most common living arrangement in spacecraft, found in civilizations such as the Planetary Union and the Krill. An alternative to quarters is a bioship. An individual room is called a unit. Planetary Union Enlisted crew and officers enjoy dedicated units comprising of a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Interior design is similar across quarters. All living rooms in the Orville host a Food Synthesizer. The Union allows officers to select furniture to be added to their quarters.Kelly to Ed: "Did you pick out the furniture?" Ed: "You know, I didn't, but if you're really interested in the furniture, I'd be happy to get all the information I can about it. I could have somebody compile a full report and have it sent to your quarters this afternoon. Maybe you'd find something nice for your new apartment." Episode 1x01: Old Wounds They are usually decorated with a couch and coffee table, pictures hanging on the wall, a dining table with chairs, and cabinetry with a dining set. Bedrooms contain a bed, pictures, and nightstand. Each unit has a doorbell, a light pulsing sound. It is considered very rude to enter a room without ringing the bell first.When Alara bursts into Bortus's room as he broods his egg, he is incensed: "Is it not customary to request permission before entering someone else's quarters?" Episode 1x02: Command Performance Rooms are assigned by the ship's Chief of Security. Guests of the ship are given temporary quarters, also called guest quarters. In the Union, all quarters receive a level of legal protection from reasonless searches by officers of a ship. For example, when Chief of Security Alara Kitan and First Officer Kelly Grayson search Pria Lavesque's temporary quarters without a narrowly articulated suspicion of wrongdoing, Ed files a formal reprimand against Alara. Confinement to quarters is a form of detention alternative to arrest where the detainee is quarantined inside their unit. Confinement is preferable when an arrest is unwarranted but the commanding officers must limit their contact with others. Quarter assignments USS Orville Generally, crew quarters are found on Decks C and G. A notable exception is Captain Ed Mercer's unit, which is a two-floor arrangement on Decks A and B. * Decks A and B ** An unnumbered, two-story living unit belonging to the captain of the ship near the Bridge and the Captain's Office above and the Mess Hall below. The lower floor of Ed's room is a large living room, which even includes a baby grand piano. The loft is a typical bedroom arrangement. * Deck C ** Unit 3 - Personal quarters of Lieutenant Phillips prior to November 2419 and empty after. Phillips was known to keep a hamster in the unit. When Alara nearly assigns the unit to Pria Lavesque, Ed and Alara realize the room still smells of his pet. ** Unit 6 - Guest quarters assigned to Pria during her stay with the Orville. ** Guest quarters on this floor were given to an ambassador from either the Navarians or Bruidians. ** Chief of Security Alara Kitan probably has her quarters in Section 4.After Alara concludes her conversation with her parents in her quarters, she sees a clown. The incident was confirmed by scanners to have taken place on Deck C in Section 4. Episode 1x10: Firestorm Evidently, these quarters are inherited by her replacement, Talla Keyali.Episode 2x07: Deflectors * Deck G ** Guest quarters on this floor were given to an ambassador from either the Navarians or Bruidians. ** Alara mentions that the quarters on Deck G are on the opposite end of the ship from quarters on Deck C. * Unknown ** Darulio is assigned quarters beside the Science Lab. While the precise location of the lab is unknown, it seems to be on a unique deck. Krill Quarters are remarkably spartan on Krill ships such as the ''Yakar''. A unit consists of a bare room with a large view screen and a bedroom. So oppressive are Krill rooms by Union standards that Ed tells Gordon Malloy that quarters on the ship "are like a dungeon."Episode 1x06: Krill Trivia * The gelatinous officer Lieutenant Yaphit tells Doctor Claire Finn that he is not retaining fluid like he normally does, and now his quarters "look like a swamp."Episode 1x03: About a Girl Appearances Planetary Union :Unless specified otherwise, all quarters seen are located aboard the . * ''Episode 1x01: Old Wounds'' * ''Episode 1x02: Command Performance'' * ''Episode 1x03: About a Girl'' * ''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' * ''Episode 1x05: Pria'' *''Episode 1x08: Into the Fold'' * ''Episode 1x09: Cupid's Dagger'' * ''Episode 1x10: Firestorm'' * ''Episode 1x11: New Dimensions'' * ''Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry'' *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x08: Identity, Pt. 1'' Krill * ''Episode 1x06: Krill'' Notes References Category:USS Orville Category:Spacecraft sections